Lost In Sea!
by DisneyChick 2012
Summary: Ouran Academy is out for summer, since this is their last summer together before graduation they decide to have a special boat party. But goes terribly wrong when the weather turns knocking them away into a mysterious island. Will they all cope and work as a team to survive? Or will this lead them to a watery grave?
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran High School Host Club **

**Lost In Sea **

**Chapter 1  
**

"Boss are you sure you checked the weather last night?" Hikaru asked looking up at the sky concerned the clouds were gathering together and the sky was getting darker by the minute it was the third week of the summer holidays Kyoya had hired a boat for the club for the host club summer party. It wouldn't take a genious to figure out whose idea it was, "l'm with Hikaru with this senpi, looks like a storm is about to start" Haruhi added "when do we go home?" "tonight don't worry it'll just be a little rain besides-" Tamaki said "people are always telling me I'm dripping with good looks," Kyouya teased rubbing his glasses against his sleeve. "We should get everyone inside don't want any of our guests catching any colds" at that moment all of the girls were following Mori and Honey inside, after one thunder clap water poured down as if their was a gaint shower head in the sky "well this is just great" Kaoru muttered. "Why are you guys out here you will get really poorly if you stay out there" Honey said poking his head out of the door "comming Honey, it's okay Haruhi" Tamaki wrapped his arm around Haruhi as the five of them walked towards Honey when all of a sudden more thunder roared, making the waves knock the boat back and fourth "Hikaru I'm getting sea sick!" Kaoru cried covering his mouth "me too Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled he leaned over the edge to throw up. Then within a spilt second lighting almost hitting Hikaru as it knocked over to the left in shock he tripped over and fell into the rageing sea "Hikaru!" Kaoru cried running to where he was followed by Mori, Kaoru's golden eyes widened his heart was beating faster than it ever did before searching for his twin, there was no sign of him. "NO! HIKARU!" he cried louder as he climbed over he was about to jump until Mori grabbed him, "GET OFF ME! HIKARU!" Kaoru sceamed tears were streaming down his face thinking he will never see his brother ever again. "I HATE YOU TAMAKI! I HATE YOU!" "Karou I-" Tamaki sighed trying to talk to his devastated friend, "GET OFF ME! AHHH!" he sceamed trying to kick his way out of Mori's arms. Haruhi could feel Kaoru's pain, her heart felt like it was being smashed though she didn't love Hikaru as a boyfriend but he was a great friend even if he drives her around the bend most of the time. As if it couldn't get any worse, the boat crashed into a rock "abandon ship!" the driver roared from the front as he tried to drive them to the nearest shore but it was impossible it only took one gaint wave the boat was knocked upsidedown washing everyone inside the sea. . . . .

"Is this heaven?" Tamaki mumbered as his purple eyes opened staring up at the bright blue sky, sitting up he looked around he could see Haruhi lying flat on the sand soaking wet, he touched her hand she was competely frozen as ice "Haruhi" he whimpered stroaking his hand against her cold wet cheek. He looked around the beach, all of his friends were lying still as statues as though they were all dead, Tamaki felt his heart sink heavily "what have I done?" he sat down onto a rock burring his head inside his arms as tears bursted out of his eyes. "W- Where are we?" Haruhi mummered as she tried to open her eyes while the sun was almost blinding her, "that's the last time I listen to Tamaki" Kyoya muttered as he sat himself up he looked over at Haruhi. But all he could see was a blurry mess, his grey eyes widened_ my glasses!_ Kyoya patted the sand around him trying to feel for his lost glasses, "Kyoya senpi?" Haruhi said as she walked towards him "damn it! I can't see a thing without my glasses!" Kyoya snapped in frustration. "Tamaki's a dead man when I get a hold of him!" he ranted "Kyoya senpi calm down the last thing we need is you all killing eachother" Haruhi told him "shut up Fuyumi! How can I calm down? We're all stuck in the middle of bloody nowhere! With no way of getting back home!" Kyoya yelled. Just then everyone else was starting to wake up, "where are we?" Hikaru asked rubbing his sore head, "HIKARU!" Kaoru cried hugging his twin tightly to him "easy on the hugging!" "I'm sorry Hikaru, I thought I had lost you forever" Kaoru pulled away from his brother looking down at the ground sadly. "Is everyone alright? I'm glad your all alive, I thought you were all dead" Tamaki said as he walked towards them with all sorts of fruit in his arms. "Tamaki" Kyoya growled facing Honey, "Tama- Chan's over there Kyo- Chan," the little one turned his angry friend around to Tamaki. "Kyoya what happ-" "it got lost in the sea just after we got knocked into the damn sea!" Kyoya snapped "out of all the idiotic things you have done this tops the lot!" "Hey, the storm wasn't my fault I don't control the weather!" Tamaki snapped back "don't you think I know that Tamaki! You could of at least checked the weather!" Kyoya barked unaware that everyone was staring at him. "I thought you were going to look over the weather! Your a more of an idiot than I am!" Tamaki yelled "so you admit it then? After all these years," Kyoya hissed "hey I didn't say I'm an idiot! I said that your a bigger idiot!" Tamaki yelled. "Would you mind saving the cat fight for later" Hikaru butted in "your scaring the girls as if they haven't been through enough," Kaoru added. "Alright, well at least we're all alive," Tamaki shrugged "yeah for now," Kyoya muttered "what's with the attitude? Your the one who hired the boat so you should of checked the weather," Tamaki glared at his friend. "It was your idea, next time you do it yourself! If we actually survive" Kyoya huffed "stop fighting! We aren't going to get anywhere if you to are fighting!" Honey jumped in between them. "What does it matter? We're going to die anyway," Kyoya muttered then walked away from everyone "go then! I don't need you!" Tamaki yelled after his friend. "Kyo- Chan! Come back! It's not safe in there!" Honey yelled running towards Kyoya until Mori pulled him back, "leave him, he'll come back later."

Meanwhile back in Tokyo. . . . . .

"Haruhi where are you? You should of been home by now! Ring me as soon as you get this message!" Ranka cried down his phone trying to call his daughter, "I knew I shouldn't of let her go" he muttered it was almost lunch time there was still no sign of her. She was supposed to be home by morning and it was way passed that now so understandably Ranka was starting to panick, he paced up and down the lounge anxiously hoping to hear the house phone ring but there was no sound all he could hear now was his throbbing heart. Ranka wasn't the only parent that was getting impatient with their childs return, loads of them charged to the Suoh mansion all yelling at Yuzuru "look I don't know where your children are right now, but I'm sure their just running late and will be back in no time," he tried to tell them but none of them would listen. "It's past 12 o'clock! If my boys aren't back within 2 hours I'm going to kill you!" Mrs Hittchin yelled "me and my husband have been trying to call them all day all we got was the damn answer mechine! And have you seen the weather report last night? There was a storm and if anything happens to our boys I'm holding you responisable!" Just then they all started yelling and shouting at the poor man who had nothing to do with their trip at all. "I can't do anything to get your children but I know who can," Yuzuzu told them as he picked up his phone and pressed random buttons, "Yoshio sorry to disturb you but it appears the children had got themselves lost at sea." "And why should I care about those fools?" Yoshio asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "didn't you know that your son Kyoya is one of those lost children? Surely you knew he was going" Yuzuzu told him and at that moment Yoshio dropped his phone. He had competely forgotten about Kyoya, he picked the phone up again and rang for his private police force. "Captain my son Kyoya has got lost in sea somewhere I need you all to find him I don't care about any of the other's!" he ordered and within a minute police officers were charging out of their lair wearing black heavily padded uniforms. "Master Yoshio's son Kyoya is lost at sea! I repeat Master Yoshio's son Kyoya is lost at sea! Eleminate any suspious characters show them no mercy!" the captain yelled through his mike, his voice booming through the underground. And so the Ootori police troops set off to the nearest sea guessing that's where they were before the disapperance, it took hours to figure out where they could of gone, they sailed to Okinowa but there was no sign of them, as the day went on they searched all the beaches in Japan the lost teens were nowhere to be found. "It's possible they could of been swept away to China, my troops have searched every beach in Japan there's no sign of them," captain Takashiro told all of the terrified parents, "they fell in the sea? They couldn't of gone all that way and survive, you might as well give up searching" Akito Kyoya's older brother spoke up. "Don't say that Akito!" Fuyumi hissed smacking his arm "let me get this straight my daughter along with loads of others have somehow got themselves in China?" Renge's dad asked "if anything happens to my baby girl you'll be for it Suoh" "you can not sue Suoh because he had nothing to do with their trip" Yoshio pointed out the lenses of his glasses flashed in the light. "Then who paid for it then?" Mr Hoshakuji snapped, "my son Kyoya so I've heard" Yoshio said calmly as though it wasn't a big deal that their children were all lost at sea and no where to be found. "Okay so I'll sue you then if anything happens to my baby," Mr Houshakuji hissed angerily while Yoshio just adjusted his glasses just like Kyoya does "good luck with that." "Don't threat Akira our Mitsunki may the size of a toddler but inside he's as strong as a bull," Mr Huninozuka told his wife as she shred tears onto his shoulder, "and with our Takashi watching over him nothing can harm him" Mr Morinozuka added though both really knew that it wasn't enough to protect them from the dangers of the sea.

Back in the middle of nowhere by the sea. . . . .

"Boss it's hopeless you can't make a fire to save your life," Hikaru snapped after watching Tamaki's many attemps to light a fire with small broken twigs "hey Mori senpi are you any good at making fires?" Kaoru asked turning to Mori. He just shrugged but he gave it a try, it was useless he eyed the two twigs in his hands, "these are the wrong sticks," he told them then threw them into the sea. "Now you tell us, you could of told us before Senpi" Hikaru muttered, ignoring the grumpy red head Mori walked off to find more suitable sticks. "Takashi I'm worried about Kyo- Chan he hasn't came back and it's been an hour already" Honey tugged at his cousin's damp sleeve his adorable toddler like eyes full of worry. "He'll be back soon," Mori told him "but Takashi-"

"Quit being a baby Honey! Kyoya doesn't need us and we don't need him!" Tamaki barked kicking the sand "Tamaki your the one being a baby! So you two had a little roaw but we need to stay together if we are ever going to survive!" Haruhi yelled she has offically had enough of everyone fighting it's no wonder they are all freaking out they can't look after themselves since their so used to having someone looking after them. "God give me strength," Haruhi muttered under her breath, "do you think anyone will find us?" Renge asked "I hope so, I really want to go home now" Suzzie moaned hugging herself tightly "don't we all" Hikaru muttered "I'm sure the police are searching for us right now and won't stop till they find us" Tamaki told them "sometime before we die would be good" Hikaru sighed as he rubbed his hands against the smooth white sand. "Hey Mori Senpi have you found any sticks yet?" Kaoru called out to Mori breaking the awkward silence, "yeah" Mori replied as he walked over to them with two thick twigs in his hand they all watched as Mori rubbed the two sticks together on the ground until a little red flame showed up. They all stared at the little flame, huddling together for warmth watching for the flame to grow though it looked like it wasn't going to get any bigger any time soon. "Hey where's Hunny senpi gone?" Kaoru spoke up the first to notice Hunny's disapperance within a second Mori charged towards the jungle knowing his cousin would of only gone to look for Kyoya. "Mitsunki!" he yelled as he searched for his small cousin "Mitsunki!" there was no reply, the only sound that he heard was the monkeys sitting in the trees above. Still no reply, Mori waited fifteen minutes for his cousin to come swinging towards him from a tree but there was nothing "MITSUNKII!" Mori yelled louder than he had ever yelled before though it was still the same.

"Kyo-Chan? Please come out, we'll be alright I promise we're all looking after eachother Kyo- Chan? Where are you" Hunny said as he searched around the jungle poking his head through narrow gaps between trees and try to talk to Kyoya though he was really just talking to himself. "Kyo- Chan Tama- chan didn't mean it when he called you an idiot, it was a mistake please come out Kyo- chan it's scary here" Honey went on but he wasn't getting any reponse. Hunny let out a loud sigh, he felt like giving up and returning back to the beach, the only problem was he was competely lost. Hunny could feel his pulse quicken by the second, he was never this scared in his life even when he got washed away by the water in a swimming pool at the Ootori hoilday resort. It wasn't long till he started becomming paranoid thinking some kind of wild animal was watching over him like a loin or a tiger just waiting for the right moment to pounce! It all got too much for poor little Hunny even though there wasn't anything there in the first place, he ran screaming as if he was really being chased by a starving tiger. "Takashi!" He yelled hoping that his cousin will save him but he was nowhere to be seen, Hunny kept on running and running as fast as his short legs could go until he fell back butt first onto the ground.

"Doko ni iku tsumorina u otchi!" snapped what sounded like an annoyed old man, sure enough the man who snapped was old very old, the little white hair on his head was thin as thread, his skin was as pale as the wide clouds up in the sky. His black eyes were small and narrow, he was wearing what looked like a dark red torn kimono he must of been stuck on this island for loads of years. "I'm sorry! Gomen'nasai!" Hunny cried as tears formed in his large round brown eyes, the old man glanced at Hunny then smiled he reminded him of some little boy he had met many years ago. "Shifu, my name Shifu what is your name boy?" he asked, "huh? Oh my name, Mitsunki though most people call me Hunny" Hunny told him, Shifu chuckled at the nick name Hunny. "I'm lost Shifu, I'm trying to find my friend Kyo- chan have you seen him? He's tall, he has um. . . . black hair. . . he was wearing a white top and black jeans" Hunny asked hopefull he really wanted to find Kyoya it was bad enough that they were all stuck on a island with no way out.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost Hosts

Lost In Sea

Chapter 2

Shifu just stared at Hunny a little confused "Kyo- chan?" he asked kneeling himself down to the small teen's level, "he's my friend. . . there was a really bad storm last night and we got swept away here. Then he got in a fight with Tama- chan, he stormed into this jungle I've been trying to find him but I can't see him anywhere!" Hunny cried feeling a panick attack comming on. "Calm child. . . I help you find Kyo- chan" Shifu nodded as a small friendly smile appeared on his face, "y- you w- will?" Hunny shuttered as he wiped off his tears. "Yes I think might of seen him around here" Shifu replied glancing around part of the jungle around them, "follow me" Hunny stared at him as he started walking futher down the jungle. "Watch your step, the monkeys throw banana's everywhere" he whispered, Hunny nodded though he wasn't really listening. He couldn't stop worrying about his friend since he ran away into a jungle and where there is a jungle there's loads of wild animals who eat anything they can get their paws on.

As the hours went on the darker the sky had become, Kyoya was still trudging around a damp path of the jungle that was on the oppsite side from where Hunny and Shifu were. To help him along he kept his hand on the nearest tree, damn Tamaki! he snapped in his head as their fight replayed itself.

'Out of all the idiotic things you have done this tops the lot!"

'Hey, the storm wasn't my fault I don't control the weather!"

'don't you think I know that Tamaki! You could of at least checked the weather!"

'I thought you were going to look over the weather! Your a more of an idiot than I am!'

'so you admit it then? After all these years'

'hey I didn't say I'm an idiot! I said that your a bigger idiot!'

'what's with the attitude? Your the one who hired the boat so you should of checked the weather!'

'It was your idea, next time you do it yourself! If we actually survive.'

I really am an idiot, Kyoya thought as he leaned himself against a tree he should of known Tamaki would of exepted him to check the weather, he sighed as his body slided down to the ground. He looked up at the sky somehow it was the only clear thing he could see everything else was a total blur to his eyes, the longer he waited there the more sick he began to feel. Not guilt sick from his fight, it was more like from all the sea water he accidently sallowed during the ship wreck.

"Kyoya" said a familar low and quick voice though he still couldn't be sure who it was talking to him, "huh?" Kyoya asked looking around confused at the other teen standing in front of him all he could tell was that he was a boy. "It's me Mori, have you seen Mitsunki?" he asked trying to avoid showing his frustration since Hunny's saftey was Mori's responability so if anything happened to him both of their parents would kill Mori. "No, I haven't seen him Mori he's got lost again" Kyoya sighed as he standed back up from the ground "yeah," Mori replied he has been yelling for his cousin so much his throat was now sore and he couldn't be bothered to shout anymore even if Kyoya's carelessnesss was getting on his nerves. "Maybe he's gone back to the beach with the others," Kyoya shrugged "I doubt it, but we'll go anyway" Mori said as he placed his hand on the partly blind teen's back as he guided him to the beach where the others were still huddled together trying to get warm. "Did you find Hunny sempi?" Kaoru asked once he noticed them, "no" Mori sighed as he thrown himself onto the sandy ground buring his head in frustration. "You just had to run of" Tamaki muttered glaring at Kyoya, "don't start Tamaki! I've just got the girls settled the last thing we need is for you to scare them again" Haruhi snapped as she shot him a warning glare while trying to cook a few fish over the small fire. Kyoya didn't say anything or even looked at Tamaki as he sat himself down as further away as he could get from him and for a long while non of them had said anything all that was on their minds was how long they are to be stranded on the mysterious island and if they will survive till someone finally rescues them.

Back in Tokyo the search for the lost teens was still going on even though it was starting to look like Akito's pridiction was right, that they had all drowned in the Japanese sea. As the days went on the more anxious the parents become, it had been two weeks since the disaperance Yuzuru watched over the press conferance he attened with Yoshio, unlike him Yoshio always knew what to say even at the most difficult questions. He is going to head over to the Ootori mansion later today for an update of the search, sighing he glanced at all the many photo's of his only son Tamaki from newborn baby til his last birthday. Please be safe Tamaki he prayed I've already lost your mother I don't want to loose you aswell. He remembered seeing the tv adverts of the missing teens and reading articals from newspapers most of the headlines read; Lost In Sea!

Once he got to the Ootori mansion, he had waited in the dinning room while talking to the oldest son of Yoshio, "how are you Suoh- san? I understand most of the parents are very distressed over their children" Yuuichi greeted him as he sat at the long rectangle table. "I'm doing fine, I am worried of my son parents are still threatening sue me and your father if their children don't return soon. That's understandable I suppose, but they don't see we are both trying our best but if they can't be found there's nothing that can be done" Yuzuru sighed glancing down towards the smooth black wood of the table. "I am aware of that Suoh- san, the police have conacting other police company's around Asia looking out for them" Yuuichi told him "that's good then, hopefully the Chinese will have better luck than us" Yuzuru muttered Yuuichi nodded. Just then the doors opened, standing there was a very shattered Yoshio even though he tried to hide his eyes by getting the light to shine on his glasses they could both see his eyes they were more narrow than normal. "Yuzuru our police have given up searching since they have looked at all the beaches in Japan 20 times so they have contacted the Chinese police to look out for them" Yoshio told him as he walked over to the table. "Yes, your son just informed me of that before you joined us so there's still no sign of them?" Yuzuru asked glancing at his friend. "Not a single one" Yoshio sighed, "I would of thought Kyoya would of checked the weather before hiring the boat."

The three men sat at the table in a moment of silence before Yuzuru spoke again staring off into space, "I just hope they know what their doing out there"

"they'll be lucky to survive another week Yuzuru," Yoshio said as he went through the many papers in his hands all reports over the failing search "who knows they might not even be alive at all." "Oh come now Ootori, we must think postive!" Yuzuru exclaimed he could tell his friend was just as scared for their child as all the other parents were. "But we must prepare ourselves for any bad news and getting our hopes up will be the grieving worse," Yoshio pointed out staring at Suoh. "Have we heard anything back from the Chinese father?" Yuuichi asked to avoid any awkward silences, "not yet Yuuichi though I exept a letter or email from them in a few days" Yoshio replied. Even though he may act all calm about his son's sudden disapperance along with many other teens, he really was afraid for his son as he promised his late wife Kyoko he would care and love for their children. Though odds are they could of just drowned and are now below the deep dark waves of the asian seas.


	3. I'm a host GET ME OUT OF HERE!

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Lost In Sea **

**Chapter 3**

**I'm a host. . . . GET ME OUT OF HERE! **

"Looks like there done," Haruhi sighed as she lifted the half cooked fish from the small fire "looks like we'll be having sushi" she looked around non of them said anything they were all just either staring at eachother or at the ground. Can you see this from heaven mom? I'm stuck on this damn island in the middle of nowhere and I have to look after everyone. Well everyone exept Mori sempi, he is still anxious about Hunny I've never seen him this frightened even from the last time Hunny disappered. "You okay Mori senpi? If it's any help we can all go and look for Hunny senpi after lunch," Hikaru called out to their silent friend. He didn't reply, he stared at the path leading downwards of the jungle behind them "it's Kyoya's fault" Tamaki muttered glaring him niether of the twins said anything knowing this is one of his childish trantrums. "You know I can hear you Tamaki," Kyoya said not taking his eyes of the ground "p- please. . . . don't fight" Amaya pleaded nervously as tears swelled up in her dark eyes. While Renge wacked Tamaki with her hand "quit picking on Kyoya!" "Shut up Renge!" Tamaki snapped back at her with the death glare nobody knew Tamaki could do. Though he didn't actually hurt her, a small yelp left Renge's mouth and that was all it took to make Kyoya to think that she had gotten hurt, "don't you dare take this out of Renge kun!" Kyoya growled his hands in tight shaking fists. "You actually love Renge don't you Kyoya?" Tamaki teased, "quit being a damn idiot Tamaki!" Kyoya snapped back "oh so I'm the idiot now," Tamaki said with a hint of sarcastim in his voice which annoyed Kyoya more. "Aren't you guys going to do anything?" Suzzie asked as Haruhi snapped open the fish then placing them on large leaves as if they were plates. "Why bother," Hikaru shrugged "though I've never seen them fight like this before. . . . when was the last time Tamaki senpi started a fight with Kyoya senpi?" Kaoru asked thinking back from their first day at the host club till their last meeting in music room three. And he couldn't think of a single day where he has seen them fighting, "this is actually their first fight, though it was bound to of happened anyway cos Tamaki senpi does have a habit of getting on Kyoya senpi's nerves alot," Hikaru sighed glancing over at them. "It won't last long, no matter how mad Tamaki makes him, he can never stay angry with him. He'll calm down after awhile," Haruhi told them she could read Kyoya like a book and she knew what Tamaki was like he would evenually start feeling bad and appolize to his friend. "I don't know if you've haven't noticed this yet Haruhi but we've been here for days maybe weeks and they have been at eachother's throats since day one" Kaoru pointed out, "if someone is going to save us they better get here before Tama and Kyoya senpi kill eachother" Hikaru sighed. Mori who was sitting on a large rock that was right in front of the jungle, he felt like screaming as all he could hear was the petty fight between two certain senpi's, he was missing his little cousin and was scared of all the terrible things that could be happening to him. It wasn't long till it all came too much for the poor teen to cope, "SHUT UP!" he roared and in an instant they had all gone silent all staring at Mori in shock they had never heard him yell so loud actaully non of them had heard him yell at all ever. He glared back at them, showing that he has really had enough with them all without saying another word he stormed back into the jungle his brain still throbbing as if the walls of his skull were closing in on it. Soon voices started ringing though his mind, voices of his and Hunny's fathers.

'You have failed to protect Mitsunki! He is now dead because of you!'

'Your weak Takashi a failure, no son of mine'

as Mori walked down the path, the voices still wouldn't stop and it was driving him insane as little tears started forming in his dark eyes then slipped down his cheeks and dipped down to the ground. "I'm sorry" he whimpered as he threw himself onto the damp grassy ground "Mitsunki" he stayed lying there letting the tears drop till he went fast asleep.

Little did he know, Hunny was safe and sound inside an old wooden tree house that Shifu build when he first came to the island where he was fed fresh tamato soup after their unsuccessful search for Kyoya. "I'm sure your friend will turn up soon but now you must rest" Shifu told him as he handed the boy a soft blue blanket "but-" Hunny looked up at the old man with his adorable large eyes. "Your sick Hunny, your in no state to be wondering around the jungle" Shifu said also he knew that night was when the jungle was the most dangerous though he didn't tell him that since it would make him more determind to coninue searching. "Well I do kinda feel icky," Hunny pouted, one thing for sure his stomerch was hurting and he has been feeling sick for a while. "Here just incase," Shifu said as he placed a small bucket next to Hunny, if he might feel the need to throw up during the night. "Thank you Shi- chan" Hunny said as he wrapped the blanket around his little body before going to sleep, "your welcome Hunny" Shifu smiled kindly at him as he watched the eyes of the teen close, he then looked through the window over the jungle. Please be safe, for Hunny's sake he prayed thinking of Kyoya who seemed to be still lost in the jungle which was dangerous in many ways that it's a wonder how Shifu has survived for thirty years.

Back with the remaining hosts at the beach with the girls who were all luckily alive, "this is some good sushi Haruhi" Hikaru said as he chewed on his share of fish "thanks senpi," Haruhi replied still feeling the awkwardness around them. "Hope Mori senpi's alright. . . . he looked really stressed before," Kaoru sighed looking back at the jungle enterance where their friend had stormed off ten minutes ago. "What I wouldn't give to get out of here," Tamaki muttered in his emo corner staring up at the star covered sky just then Hikaru started laughing "yeah I'm a host get me outta here!" though the only one who found his joke funny was his twin Kaoru. Kyoya glanced at the sea considering to try and swim back to Japan even if it means that chances are he won't get anywhere near home and most likely drown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Lost In Sea **

**Chapter 4 **

**On The Search For Mori Senpi**

Ring! Ring! as the sound echoed through Ranka's room his ears perkerd up thinking it was Haruhi calling him to say she's home ah thank goodness it's about time already! He reached out towards his phone at his bedside but when he picked the small black nokia it turned out the thing that was ringing was just his alarm clock. "Damn it!" he muttered under his breath annoyed at himself for getting his hopes up he practically dragged himself out of bed and dropped his work clothes on before leaving for the bar. He hadn't been this miserable since his wife Kototo died, have you seen Haruhi Kototo? Where is she? Please let her be safe losing you was bad enough I would die if I loose our daughter she was the only thing that made my life worth living. Ranka sighed as he walked out of his room, he wasn't hungry so he didn't bother making any breakfast so he just went straight passed the kitchen towards the door. Once he arrived at the okama bar where he worked at many men both costumers and other staff came to him talking about his daughter being lost at sea. "Haven't you heard Ranka? Your daughter has gone lost in sea along with many other kids from that fancy Ouran school" his closest friend Misuzu Sonoda said as he tossed yesterdays newspaper onto the counter. Ranka looked down at the paper, his eyes widened when he saw the picture of dark waves he quickly picked it up and scanned over the front page artical.

_Lost In Sea! _

_By Shigure Show _

_Saturday night 16th July 18:00 in the evening 18 teens (pictures below) had a summer boat party in Kyoto but when the weather suddenly turned on them. They all got knocked into the deep cold sea they were reported missing by Mrs Hittchin when their twin sons didn't return at 22:30 where they were supposed to be home. The police along with Mr Yoshio Ootori's private police force have given up searching after going around every single Japanese beach twenty times but they have conacted police forces around Asia. It has been rumoured that the lost teens have been swept away to China if this is true they would be found in no time when you think through how many people actually live in China! _

_Early yesterday press from around Japan and China met up at the Ootori mansion for a press converance where they asked all sorts of questions Mr Yuzuru seemed very anxious during the session while Mr Ootori never shown any sign of nerves well that's normal for an Ootori they never show any emotions even though his own son is also one of the lost teens. At the end of the session this is what Mr Ootori had said about the dissaperance "I hope the children will be found and returned home as soon as possible but if the worst happens we must be prebared." _

_Will these lost teens be found alive and return home safe? Or has the distaster party lead them to a watery grave? _

Ranka froze just staring at the artical was he reread it at least 10 times taking it all in, he was so much in shock the only words he could say is 'oh god' "what do you reckon Bennio? do you think them kids would come back?" one man said to the other who was Bennie, "doubt it no one can survive a ship wreck without a life jacket and even if they were the best swimmers in the world the waves would be too strong. They should of checked the sea's rather than the beaches, shame though I feel sorry for their parents" Bennio replied once he finshed Ranka stormed out slamming the door behind him. "What's with him?" Bennio asked as everyone around him stared at him annoyed, "his daughter Haruhi is one of those lost teens" Misuzu said before leaving. "Ranka I-"

"You don't know! You have no idea what this is like for me! First I loose my wife now my daughter! If it wasn't for Haruhi I would of joined Kototo in heaven!" Ranka snapped as tears poured over his face "I knew I shouldn't of let her go! Gahh! I'm such a bloody idiot!" he screamed pulling at his red hair in anger. "So why did you then?" Misuzu asked then recived a death glare "I don't know, Kyoya pursaded me he takes after his dad he told me she would be home by morning damn I'm stupid" Ranka sighed as he stared out of space. "Now I'll never see my baby girl again"

"hey you know your not the only one going through this, I mean think about all of the parents of the other teens that went to this party they will be feeling the same way as you. Why don't you try to talk to them?"

"Are you mental Misuzu? They are not like the normal school children parents, most of them are bussinus people or celebrities they wouldn't want to have a friendly chat with me. They would stick up their nose as soon as the see me," Ranka said "what about Suoh? He knows you he met you when you first went to Ouran to sort out the schorship paper work." Misuzu replied Ranka sighed again feeling more tired than he had been in a long time "I suppose Kyoya told you that,"

"no it was Haruhi I heard her talking to Mei about Ouran once," Misuzu replied with a small friendly smile on his face though this didn't brighten Ranka's mood up in the slightest. All he could think about was his only daughter unable to be found he hoped she was on an island somewhere rather than lying on a sea bed under miles of water.

Meanwhile with the host club or what was left of it since two of them have both wondered off into the jungle, "how long have we been strewd here Kaoru?" Hikaru asked once they both woke up after their hour long sleep they were the only ones who couldn't settle enough to sleep. "Dunno, I'm guessing a week" Kaoru yawned as he strugged his shoulders "man if someone is going to save us I wish they would do it now" Hikaru muttered as he turned onto his back staring at the sparkly sky "you know what your problem is Hikaru? you have very impatient" Kaoru said glancing at his twin with a funny smile. "And your problem is that your mad, how can you be so calm about this?" Hikaru asked puzzeled by his twin's calmness "cos I'm a lot more patient than you Hikaru" Kaoru replied. There was a moment of silence before Tamaki started shaking Haruhi trying to wake her up "Haruhi, Mori hasn't came back and I'm getting freaked out I've already walked halfway through the jungle and I can't find him I need your help," Tamaki said and repeated about five times until Haruhi woken up and this another thing to add to the list of how many things she has in common with Kyoya 1 thing that they are both cool 2 is that they both live with single dads and now number 3 they both have the same reaction when woken up.

"Tamaki senpi.. ." she groaned as she glared at the nervous blonde, her usual round dark brown eyes half open and narrow "I'm sorry Haruhi but we just have to find Mori he could be trouble" Tamaki went on "and it was all my fault right?" Kyoya said his back turned to the group he was still annoyed with him about their fight. "Don't start Kyoya! And yes it was your fault for starting a fight with me" Tamaki snapped "it was both of your bloody fults now shut the hell up otherwise I might just join Mori in the jungle at least he's quiet!" Haruhi barked waking up all the girls around them as they all stared at her a little frightened by her sudden outburst. "Sorry girls I didn't mean to wake you all up it's just two certain senpi's have been getting on my nerves," Haruhi appolized even though she didn't mention any names they all knew who the certain senpi's were. There was another moment of silence before Tamaki spoke up again, "actually it's good you woke them up Haruhi, cos we are all going to go into the jungle in search for Mori" the girls just stared at him as if he was talking another language. "Who made you the boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru both asked still lying down on the sandy ground "look this club is my family and family means no one gets left behind" Tamaki looked at the twins in a no nonsense way. "We are not a family Tamaki it's time you quit these stupid fantesies and grow up," Kyoya snapped as he glared at the blond in annoyed now standing up "ah you think you know everything Ootori? Just because your dad runs hospital's and lots of other things! But you don't know anything Kyoya! You don't know what it's like to have a broken family! I haven't seen my mom in years cos no one will let me see her but you already know that story. So your dad looks down at you because you aren't as good as your brothers oh boo ho!" Tamaki barked before turning towards the jungle. "Lets go" he growled and since Haruhi and the others couldn't be bothered to carry on the fight they followed him. Kyoya stayed behind for awhile as he threw rocks at the sea in anger from what Tamaki had just said to him the thing that hurt him the most was the part about his dad and brothers. Once he was done throwing rocks he went into the jungle the same way as he did before using the trees closest to him as his guide as he still couldn't see anything clearly.


	5. Slipped Away

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Lost In Sea **

**Chapter 5 **

**Slipped Away **

Tamaki trudged through the many trees and large plants with his group following behind them they were halfway through the jungle when all of a sudden they all froze as they heard strange noises comming closer to them by the second. "Mori senpi?" Haruhi asked out loud as she glanced around her eyes now wide open "do you think it's a tiger?" Takaya asked nervously the other girls looked at her as if she was an idiot while the twins went shh. "Whose there?" Tamaki snapped he was in no mood for tricks or danger "me Tamaki" replied a famailor low - ish voice

"Kyoya" Tamaki muttered "Tamaki" Kyoya muttered back as he went to the back of the group, "whatever just don't start fighting again I'm in no mood" Haruhi told them and throughout their search non of them said anything till they reached a rope bridge, it had many wooden planks tied together and held into place with thick rope. Tamaki and Haruhi hesitated to cross the bridge noticing it looked unstable in other words dodgy. Beneath the bridge was a fast flowing river down the long steep cliffs that connected the bridge, the other side seemed to be very far away. "What should we do now?" Renge asked looking at each of the hosts with a look of fear on her face. "There's no way I'm going to risk our lives by going on that thing looks dead dodgy don't you think Kaoru?" Hikaru turned to his twin. But before he could reply, three strange men jumped at them from out of nowhere they were kinda like the punks they bumped into at their first vist to Okinawa but thee guys much uglier. At once they grabbed four of the girls, "get off her!" Tamaki snapped as he pulled Suzzie away from punk one. "Follow me!" Haruhi called out to the girl's as she ran across the dodgy bridge even when it shook left and right she made sure got all of them hurried to safety while the boys kept the punks distrated. Exept from Kyoya for a while due to his lack of sight but soon got the hints of what was going on as Tamaki and the twins though non of them were skilled at fighting like Mori and Hunny but they were doing suprisingly great even Kyoya managed to throw in a few punches without being able to see their faces. Once they got the punks out of breath Hikaru and Kaoru both made a run for it across the bridge and got to the other side in one piece. Tamaki looked over at his half blind friend who was still a little confused and for once since they first arrived on this island he forgot about their fight. "Kyoya, I need you to run as fast as you can okay"

"eh?" Kyoya looked back at the blonde as if he was talking French again. "We need to make a run for it!" Tamaki exclaimed as he grabbed his friend's hand and quickly dragged him across the rocking bridge before anymore questions could be asked. But just as the two got halfway across it completely collasped making the two friends hang by a single rope.

"It won't hold us both!" Kyoya called out to Tamaki as he could already feel himself slipping through his hand "it will. . . . It. . . . . It will Kyoya," Tamaki panted trying hard not to let his own hand slip from the rope holding them up as the weight of his friend's body added to his made it more difficult to hold on. But he was determined not to let go of his friend he had already lost two friends he wasn't going to loose another one even though Kyoya was different from the others he was the best friend Tamaki ever had. Kyoya looked up at him, his half blind grey eyes full of sadness filling up with tears as he said;

"Tamaki. . . . . I'm sorry,"

He isn't?! Tamaki's purple eyes widened in horror as he felt his friend's cold hand slip through his own. "Kyoya. . . . no please don't" Tamaki sobbed he tried to tighten his grip but it was too late, he stared in shock as he watched his best ever friend slipped away into the darkness till he hit the river below.

"Oh my god" Haruhi gasped she couldn't believe what she just saw, she didn't want to believe it either even though they both annoyed her so much she was tempted to pull her hair out but she loved them and now one of them had just died. The girls around her and the twins were now sobbing in tears over the scene and Renge was crying the loudest "I'll never forget you Kyoya!" she yelled looking up at the black sky with tear flooded eyes. "Tama, hold on me and Kaoru are gonna pull you up" Hikaru called down to the distressed blonde, he didn't reply he was still in shock of seeing his friend's sudden death right in front of his eyes. "Ready Kaoru?" Hikaru asked looking back at his brother from over his shoulder, "ready"

"right one. . . two. . . . three" the twins groaned as they pulled the broken bridge up using up all the strength they had once Tamaki was safely on land he broke down in tears and often choked on his shakey breath. "Why didn't you think of that before I lost Kyoya!" Tamaki barked "I dunno we were just shocked that it broke we didn't think," Kaoru tried to reason with him though he wasn't suprised by Tamaki's snap he and Hikaru were annoyed with themselves for not doing anything. "I'm sorry. . . I- I didn't mean it, Kyoya's dead and it's my fault. . . why can't I do anything right" Tamaki cried as he smacked his head. "Hey senpi, please don't take this out on yourself Kyoya wouldn't want you to" Haruhi said as she placed her hands onto his shoulders trying to comfert him but it wasn't easy. For the rest of the night all they could think about was Kyoya, they were all feeling bad over his death but Tamaki was taking it the worst as all their fights played in his head he now regretted everything he had said to him the one that hurt the most was the last one about Kyoya's dad and brothers.

_'So your dad looks down at you because you aren't as good as your brothers oh boo ho!'_

I've done it know, I have pushed Kyoya to his limit and now he is dead! I'm sorry Kyoya! I really mean it I am very truely sorry for everything I have said to you since we arrived on this island! I should of been supportive but instead I was picking fights because the party didn't go to plan I shouldn't of left you to do all the work you did tell me to check the weather but I didn't listen. All these years you were right I am an idiot maybe that's why my grandmother hates me so much and again I am soo sorry I can't think about anything else but you. There's just so much time can not rub out I miss you terribley it's insane well may you rest in peace Kyoya you deserve it, Tamaki thought as he walked by with the group only three hosts are left now Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru. Only thing they could hope for was that non of them went lost since they really need to stay together to look after the girl's.

With Mori he sat by the river edge staring out of space still thinking of his lost cousin, he's looked nearly all over the jungle and found no sign of him the longer it went on more worries filled his mind thinking Hunny might no longer be alive. He stared at his reflection in the river as the moon shined on him like a spotlight, after a second he saw Hunny's face right next to his with his usual wide cheery smile he stared not knowing either if he finally found him or that he has been thinking about his cousin so much he's starting to see him everywhere he looks. I'm seeing things Mori thought and spalshed at the water, he froze when he heard voices near him real voices not the ones he has been hearing inside his head.

"Is this Kyo- chan?"

"no he's- Takashi?"

at that minute Mori's eyes widened once he heard Hunny's voice then looked back at the river now I'm really losing my mind first I hear my father's voice in my head then I see Hunny's face and now I'm hearing his voice. He looked over his shoulder, he froze again when he truely saw his cousin behind him "Mitsunki" he said before standing himself up "don't ever scare me like that again" he glared at his cousin slightly frightening him but cheered up when the two hugged. "Are you a brother of his?" Shifu asked at that moment Mori stared at the old man confused he eyed him up and down mostly at the dark red kimono that had many large holes on it.

"Who are you"

"I'm Shifu I have been helping your brother, he was very frightened when he bumped into me he said he was looking for his friend. . . . Kyo- chan" Shifu replied trying to show the teen that he meant no harm to neather him or Hunny. "Kyoya" Mori muttered feeling himself get fed up again "I'm sorry Takashi I didn't mean to scare you" Hunny said as he tugged at Mori's dirty grey shirt. "It's alright just don't do it again okay?" Mori told him as he ruffled his hand through the little blonde's hair. "We looked everywhere we couldn't find Kyo- chan, did you see him anywhere Takashi?" Hunny asked "yeah the last time I saw him, sitting at a tree we went back to the beach it didn't take long till him and Tamaki started fighting again, and you really scared me by running off like that I got fed up of hearing everyone yelling at eachother and went back to the jungle" Mori told him. "So went back to the beach?" Hunny asked again "yeah" Mori sighed feeling another headace comming on but he didn't care now he knew Hunny was alive and safe. "Thank you for taking care of Mitsunki" Mori smiled at Shifu kindly as he offered his hand for a shake, "he's been no bother though he was determined to find Kyoya" Shifu replied as he shook Mori's hand.

"Oh my god! Look Takashi! It's Kyo- chan!" Hunny cried pointing to the river once he and Shifu faced the water their mouths dropped in suprise of horror as they saw Kyoya's body floating along. "What the-" Mori gasped still staring his eyes wide, before he could go out of sight Shifu grabbed at Kyoya's limp arm and pulled him up to onto his lap where he felt his wrist and neck for a pulse.

"He's still alive for now we must give him care or else he dies" Shifu said as he lifted the weak body of Kyoya in his arms for an old man he was strong "come I'll need your help to save Kyoya" he told them. Mori nodded as he followed him with Hunny by his side, he still couldn't get around the fact Kyoya was floating along the river close to death. Well he and Tamaki have been getting at eachother for a while but I didn't think he would try to kill him I'm going to have to be extra protective of Mitsunki from now on or who knows Tamaki might send him down a river. Once they got to the treehouse, Shifu gently placed Kyoya onto the ground and covered his body with the same blue blanket he gave Hunny "he is very cold not a good sign" Shifu said as he reached for his box made from leftover parts of trees. He pulled out fruit and what looked like different kinds of herbs, he got a brown wooden bowl and threw parts of herbs and fruits into it with water and crushed it with his hands. "Is he going to be okay?" Hunny asked getting teary eyed as he watched Shifu make medicine, he really didn't want any of his friends to die. "Hopefully yes, but it doesn't always work all we can do after this is pray" Shifu told him once he had finshed with the potion, Mori nodded and started praying to god for his friend's life so did Hunny though he didn't really know who to pray to but he did it anyway. As Shifu slowly lifted Kyoya's drenched head and poured the medicine down before he started praying himself please let this child heal no child desevers death even if he had done something wrong don't kill him.

"Mori Senpi! Hunny Senpi!" Hikaru and Kaoru called out almost singing as the walked through the second half of the jungle feeling like they are going to collasp any moment from exhuastion "we need to rest guys, before we end up fainting" Haruhi sighed as she threw herself onto a rock it wasn't long till all of the other girls joined her. "Haruhi. . . . you look awful" Tamaki said staring at his friend sadly all the colour that was on her face looked like it had been drained out and her hair was a huge tatty mess "ah thanks senpi" Haruhi replied sacastily "doesn't look like we're going to find them anytime soon so we might as well rest" Hikaru shrugged sitting himself down onto the soft ground with his brother. "Well you all look ill we could do with a rest I suppose," Tamaki sighed "I just hope Mori and Hunny are okay."


	6. Wishing On A Star

**Ouran High School Host Club **

**Lost In Sea **

**Chapter 6 **

**Wishing On A Star **

'We need to make a run for it!' Tamaki grabbed at my hand and quickly dragged me across what I think was a rocking bridge before I could ask him what the hell was going on. But just as soon as we started running, it completely collasped with just us hanging by a single rope. 'It won't hold us both!' I called out to Tamaki as I could already feel myself slipping through his hand

'it will. . . . It. . . . . It will Kyoya,' Tamaki panted trying hard not to let his own hand slip from the rope holding us up as the weight of my body added to his made it more difficult to hold on. But he was determined not to let me go, but I couldn't hold on all I was doing was pulling him down there was only one thing for it. I looked up at him, my half blind grey eyes full of sadness filling up with tears as I said;

'Tamaki. . . . . I'm sorry,'

Tamaki's purple eyes widened in horror as he felt my cold hand slip through his own. 'Kyoya. . . . no please don't' Tamaki sobbed he tried to tighten his grip but it was too late, as I fell downwards I could feel air rushing past me all I could hear was Tamaki yelling my name until I hit the river and then everything went black.

"TAMAKI!" Kyoya yelled panting as his back went straight up his eyes wide open though he still couldn't see anything. "Kyo- chan!" Hunny cried as he jumped onto him giving him a tight hug "Hunny senpi?!" Kyoya exclaimed recongising the voice he heard. "Are you hurt Kyo- chan?" Hunny asked backing away till he was next to Mori, "yeah. . . kinda" Kyoya sighed feeling the soreness around his body "that's good" Shifu said smiling at the confused teen. "Eh?" Kyoya turned around "if you can feel pain it means your defiently alive" Shifu added, "not to be rude but who are you?" Kyoya asked narrowing his eyes trying to improve his vison but it just made it more difficult to see. "I'm Shifu you must be Kyoya, don't worry I won't hurt you if I wanted you dead I would of left you at the river" Shifu chuckled as he glanced through the window. "But Shi- chan you couldn't of left Kyo- chan because me and Takashi were with you when we found him in the river" Hunny said not understanding the old man's joke. "I know Hunny I was just messing," Shifu smiled at the small teen before turning back to Kyoya. "Feeling better?"

"honestly awful" Kyoya replied as he held his head in his hand, he had never felt so exhausted in his life, "Kyo- chan!" Hunny cried with tears filling building up in his

large eyes "please don't die!" before he could move the small teen jumped on him, hugging tightly. "H- Hun. . . Hunny. . . . sen" Kyoya panted for some reason he was suddenly struggling to breath like his lungs are about to burst. Mori walked to his side then straightened Kyoya's back thinking it would help him breath better but it just caused a huge cough fit. "Under the weather eh, Kyoya" Shifu said as he kneeled down while handing a small wooden beaker that he must of carved by himself, "he can't see Shi- can, he's blind" Hunny told him, the old man nodded. Kyoya wasn't taking much notice of them he was more worried about his lungs, he felt like he was being soffacated, he couldn't breath. Before he knew it, he felt a strange hand touch his chin, titling his head back a little as it poured water down him after that the hand left his face, Kyoya tried to look at Shifu but because of his poor sight he was just like everything else, a blury mess. "That's better" Shifu smiled noticing the breathing had gone back to normal, "um. . . . thank you Shifu" Kyoya said facing the old man he didn't reply just bowed. "How about some food?" Hunny asked breaking the little silence "are you hungry Kyo - chan?" he asked again almost hugging his friend "some stu might just bring some colour back in ya," Shifu chuckled before heading out of the small house. "Takashi was it?"

"yeah," Mori replied in his usual way, "right watch these two while I go out for some veg" Shifu told them "there are vegtables in jungles?" Hunny looked at the old man as if he was talking something insane. "If you know where to look" he winked then walked out leaving the three hosts on their own inside the small tree house.

Hours through the night, Hikaru and Kaoru curled up against together like two sleeping cats, Haruhi was napping on a frozen cold rock while all the other girls were huddled together all dreaming of being back home with their families. The only one who couldn't close his eyes let alone sleep, his eyes were now slightly red and puffy from the crying from thinking of his lost friend. How I'm I going to tell his father? He'll be heartbroken to hear that his little son has died, he imangined himself with the group all of them there exept from Kyoya. . . .

Tamaki's Mind Theatre

Setting: Central Tokyo Police Station

After they had been rescued from the island, they were taken into the central police station where most of there parents had been waiting for them since they got the news of their rescue. Lots of people were hugging and crying like they hadn't seen eachother in years, the only ones who wasn't was the Ootori's."Where's Kyoya?" his imanginary Yoshio asked looking like he hasn't slept in weeks, "we couldn't find him sir" one of the police officers. "There was an accident Mr Ootori," Tamaki said sounding more frightened than he meant, "we know that's how you all got lost in the first place!" Akito snapped sounding much like Hikaru when he was in a mood. "Quiet Akito!" Yoshio snapped at him then turned back to Tamaki, "what do you mean by accident Tamaki?"

"It really was an accident Mr Ootori, over the first few days on the island me and Kyoya had a bit of a fall out it didn't stop until we got attacked by a group of punks that jumped out of nowhere. There was this dodgy bridge, all the others crossed it with no problem but when me and Kyoya tried to run away it completly broke. I tried to save us both but he slipped away right out of my hand" Tamaki told them so quickly it was a wonder how they understood everything he had just said. "I see," Yoshio replied the lenses of his glasses shining from the light above them hidding his eyes while Fuyumi just bursted into tears "s- s- so he's dead?" Fuyumi whimpered, saddened Tamaki nodded. He couldn't help but notice a small patch of water on the old Ootori's glasses that must be tears. "Father are you-" Akito asked before getting cut off "damn it!" Yoshio snapped in frustation which sounded alot like Kyoya, it must of been a shock cos everyone in the room was staring. "Oh, I'm sorry Yoshio" Yuzuru sighed as he almost placed a hand onto his friend's shoulder "leave it Suoh, what's done is done" Yoshio said a little more calm than he was before then walked out of the doors before he could embrass himself anymore. "It's best we go home now thank you for your conern Souh san" Yuuichi Kyoya's oldest brother side before joining his father with Akito and Fuyumi following behind.

Tamaki stared at the sparkling stars sprinkled all over the sky, as more tears rolled down his cheeks I miss you Kyoya this is all my fault I'm the one who started this whole fight I will support your family once we return to Tokyo. He sighed looking back down onto the ground rubbing his hands through his bright blonde hair, no matter how tired he was that night he couldn't sleep all he could do was wish on the brightest star in the sky for someone to rescue them before he loses anymore friends.

Meanwhile in Tokyo the search was still going on even if it seemed to be hopeless, Mrs Hittchin was wondering around the family mansion thinking of her two twin boys who she loved more than anything in the world. "Thinking of our twins?" Mr Hittchin asked from behind his wife as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist, "how could I not? It's been weeks nearly a month and no one can find them, the police tried, Ootori has tried even the Chinese have tried it's hopeless" Mrs Hittchin sighed as tears builded up at the corner of her golden eyes. "Actually the Chinese are still trying, they only started last Monday it won't take very long now if you think how many people are in China" Mr Hittchin smiled trying to cheer her up but it wasn't working, he sighed looking through the their son's bedroom. "You know it's true what people say" he sighed again as he felt the soft white duvet of the bed where two twins once slept "what are you on about?" Mrs Hittchin asked once she stopped pacing around the room. "Be careful what you wish for, remember all those times our son's constantly caused trouble? And we both said we wished they would dissappear?" Mr Hittchin replied thinking back on all the times Hikaru and Kaoru pulled pranks on both of them. "Yes but that's what all parents say, we didn't mean it like this!" Mrs Hittchin half snapped, "I just wish they will come home it's too silent and depressing without them here!" she cried glancing at the stars. . . . .

Again tonight Yuzuru was watching the ten o'clock news, the first report was about the lost teens, it was driving him mad he couldn't conerentrate on his work as the parents were all getting more impatient with their child's return as always.

"It has been three weeks since senior's from Ouran Academey went lost in sea as we all know the fate of the teens return lays on the shoulders of the Chinese since every search and rescue teams in Japan have given up. With me is captain Li Chang of Shanghai search and rescue," the camera then turns to the tall Chinese man how seemed to look alot like the character Shang from the disney film Mulan, he was slender, muscular, black hair, dark brown eyes, light tan skin. "No luck so far but we're just starting hopefully by the end of this week they will all be found and returned home, we have been searching every city and country along the coast from Taiwan to North Korea" he said confidently. "That's all good so how have you been searching all these cities?" the reporter asked, "I had split the team four into groups each searched one city, group one stayed in Shanghai, group 2 had been sent to Taiwan, 3 are still searching in Biejing while group 4 are now searching south of Korea" the captain answered. The reporter smiled at the camera holding her mike in her hand as he ended the report saying "well you heard it here first there will be another update on the coast search tommrow morning." Before she could say 'back to the studio' Yuzuru turned her off not wanting to hear any other news apart from the search he felt a little frustrated on how short the report was as if it wasn't important. He turned his chair towards the large window behind him, staring at the star covered sky look's like all of the stars are out tonight. He thought, god if you are out there please bring the teenagers back to us they have been gone long enough it'll only be a matter of time before the Chinese give up and just asume them all dead. Yuzuru prayed not taking his eyes off the sky and strangely this reminded him of a song he heard awhile ago on the radio during his flight to France.

_All the stars are coming out tonight. They're lighting up the sky tonight for you, for you All the stars are coming out tonight. They're lighting up the sky tonight for you, for you. _

Tonight was the night Fuyumi was going to vist Kyoya like she had always loved to do, she had been heartbroken ever since she heard the news of the disapperance on Tokyo News.

"Fuyumi where are you going? You know your brother won't be home," her husband Shido told her as he grabbed at her arm stopping her from leaving. "I know but I want to see my father, ask him if anything has happend," Fuyumi told him "Fuyumi think about this, if they had been found don't you think it would already be on the news by now?" Shido stared at her with the stern glare that reminded her of her father but she didn't give in. "So do I have to ask your permission to see my own family?" Fuyumi glared at her husband who is starting to get on her nerves, no one has ever gotten on her nerves as much as Shido since she is usually a very patient woman. "Well yes since you married me, you live under my roof you live my rules" Shido growled at her, "actually it was your father who paid for this house and just because I was forced to marry you doesn't make you my boss!" Fuyumi snapped pulling herself out of Shido's hand and stormed out of the house. "Where to tonight Mrs Shido?" the driver asked his mistress "please don't call me that just Fuyumi and please take me to my father's home" Fuyumi told him the driver didn't reply as he started the engine and drove up past a few streets around Tokyo till they reached the Ootori mansion. Sighing Fuyumi left the car and walked towards the house, she stared up at the beauiful stars before she pressed the doorbell it took 15 minutes before one of the maids opened the door. "Mrs Shido what brings you here?" she asked polietly though Fuyumi twitched when she heard the name 'Shido' "I came to vist my family" she replied "oh well you'll have to wait a while your father Master Yoshio is rather busy right now and wishes not to be disturbed" the maid told her looking nervous. "That's fine, I'll just wait in the living room three" Fuyumi sighed though walking down the corridor leaving the maid at the door but she didn't go to living room three she went into Kyoya's empty bedroom. She felt a pain in her heart as she glanced around the silent empty room, she remembered all those days she spent with Kyoya from when he was a little baby til her last vist. "I miss you Kyoya," she sighed she sat herself onto her bed staring at the wide windows at the trillion sparkly stars in the sky "star light star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight" Fuyumi said outloud I know this is childish and silly but it's worth a try "I wish for my brother and all his friends be returned home safe."


End file.
